Andrew (TV Series)
:For the comic series character of the same name, see Andrew (Comic Series). :For the webisode character of the same name, see Andrew (Webisodes). :For the video game character of the same name, see Andrew St. John. Andrew was a prisoner who survived the zombie apocalypse with Tomas, Big Tiny, Axel, and Oscar. He can be described as the "child" of the group as he is somewhat weak and small. Andrew made his debut appearance in Season 3 of the TV Series during the episode, "Seed". Character Glen Mazzara on Andrew: :“Andrew is really Tomas’ right hand man. These guys are really the ones who have been intimidating Axel and Oscar.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Hardly anything is known about Andrew's life before the apocalypse or as the apocalypse began. He was a convicted criminal being held in the prison. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, a big rebellion and riot started in the prison. Andrew, Tomas, Oscar, Big Tiny, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard. They were locked in there with only a revolver as the guard went out to call for backup. He never returned and the five prisoners spent the whole beginning of the apocalypse locked inside the cafeteria for 10 months, without knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn, T-Dog and Maggie broke open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg. "Sick" Just like the other prisoners, Andrew is confused about what is going on. He is shocked after being told by Rick about what has happened to the world. When Tomas claims the prison, Andrew stands with him, but they end up accepting Rick's offer to give half of their food in exchange for help clearing Cell Block B for the prisoners to live in. On their way to the cell block, while fighting walkers, Big Tiny is scratched and is told by Rick that there is nothing they can do about his infection. Andrew stands up for Big Tiny, desperately pleading to Rick that there must be a way to save him. He witnesses Tiny's brutal death at the hands of Tomas, but doesn't show any feelings about it. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas tries to kill Rick twice and Rick responds by impaling Tomas' head, killing him instantly. Andrew attempted to attack Rick, but instead, he was knocked down and disarmed. Andrew fled the room and ran down the corridors, attempting to evade Rick, who had begun pursuing. Eventually, Andrew ran into a courtyard filled with walkers. He attempted to reenter the prison, but Rick had closed the entry gate, and only told Andrew that he'd "better run." Andrew then attempted to avoid the walkers closing in on him. As Rick turns to leave, he hears Andrew's screams, presuming that he was eaten alive. Later in the episode, someone is seen watching Carol practicing a C-Section on a walker. It is implied that this was Andrew. "Killer Within" It is revealed that Andrew had survived the encounter with walkers that Rick left him in. He ultimately sets in motion events that led to walkers invading the prison, which ends up killing T-Dog and causing Lori to give birth and die in the process. He later reveals himself and attacks Rick while he is most vulnerable. He is close to killing Rick as Daryl is stuck blocking the door from walkers. Oscar eventually grabs Rick's gun, which was dropped during the scuffle between Rick and Andrew. Andrew yells for Oscar to kill Rick to allow them to take the prison back. Oscar, however, aims the gun at Andrew and kills him instead. Death Killed By *Oscar After causing a horde of Walkers to invade the prison, Andrew attacked Rick in the generator room inside the prison. Eventually, Rick dropped his gun, but the weapon was quickly picked up by his fellow inmate Oscar. Oscar raised the gun at both Andrew and Rick, but decided that Andrew was the more dangerous man of the two, and shot him. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Andrew has killed: *T-Dog (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly people. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Andrew is one of the characters that did not speak in the episode he was introduced. Others being Shupert, Jim, Michonne, Eileen, Big Tiny, Tomas, Jimmy and Oscar. *Andrew fills the role of two characters from the comic book; although his name and his role in "Sick" are similar to his comic counterpart he also fills a role similar to Thomas Richards from the comic books in "Killer Within." Both of them were convicts and serve as human antagonists to Rick and his group. However, unlike Thomas all the deaths as a result of his attack were indirect. References ru:Эндрю (телесериал) Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists